


The Perfect Moment

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KnB - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: Murasakibara had learned to make the best of his time with you.





	

Murasakibara’s favorite moments were always the simple ones.

When you enter his room you make mention of what a mess it is but he ignores you, as he knows you’ll end up just picking up most of it later anyway. He continues to sit in front of his TV, munching away on a set of snacks his mom had just brought home for him; when he glances over at you, he notes that you also brought him something to eat.

His parents were out on a date night while the rest of his siblings had gone to see a movie, they had invited him but he had wanted to spend more time alone with you instead. It often irritated him that he could never seem to get a single second along with you, and when he finally did, one of them would burst in just to tease the two of you on how close you always had to be. He liked to cuddle, he liked to be close to you, he liked being with you, was that a crime? He would take what he could when he could, and tonight had been the perfect opportunity to invite you over; he had asked his parents, of course, and they had confirmed they didn’t mind, even if they didn’t know at the time all his siblings would also be leaving.

You continue to tidy up while he watches his TV show, but when it ends, he simply flicks it to another movie and pays you no mind until you stand in front of him with your hands on your hips.

“You should really help me, Atsushi!” You break him from his thoughts and he turns his head to look at you, spotting that he no longer had any clothes on the floor and his wasn’t littered with snack wrappers anymore. He liked that you helped him clean up, but that wasn’t why he had wanted you over tonight; he wanted you to focus on him, not his dirty room.

“You should sit down with me, (Name)-chin.” He wipes his hands on the side of his pants (which you almost comment on) before he grabs a hold of your hands, pulling you down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around your waist. Knowing he wasn’t going to let you out of the position for a few hours, as it was now officially the start of cuddling time, you grab a magazine strewn on the floor and begin to look through it for interesting gossip articles to see whose privacy was being invaded that day.

He’s not positive on what sparks his sudden downhill spiral into being turned on as he had been stuck in his thoughts about you often, perhaps it was the way you were tucked so perfectly against his chest, but he can’t say that the memories were unpleasant.

The last time you had had a chance to sleep together was last week, when his parents had gone out for the night and most of his siblings had decided to have social lives, leaving him alone in the house with you. He had remembered the moments during that time being perfect and uninterrupted, as there was nothing to worry about or be on guard about; your chest had been pressed against his, your lips locked as heavenly sensations vibrated through his body. He can still remember how good you smelled, how soft your skin had felt under his fingers, how silky your voice had sounded, and he finds that he can longer contain himself.

He wants to recreate that night, or perhaps make it even better.

With his arms wrapped around your waist he leans forward, pressing his lips against the back of your neck after moving your hair; you smile and lean back against him, enjoying the sensation of warmth that he gives you. His arms retract from around you and move to a more comfortable position on your knees, slowly sliding up your thighs. You try to ignore the sensation as you figure he’s just trying to restore blood flow to his arms, even if your sensitive thighs are currently coming under attack by his large hands.

You smell as good as you did that night, with him discreetly leaning forward to bury his nose in your hair; he stays in that position for a few seconds while his hands continue to slowly move up your thighs. He pulls away and moves your hair again, leaning forward to blow hot air on your ear, a sensation that makes you jump. It was becoming clearer to you that he was in the mood, as in the beginning you had just thought the bulge in his pants was temporary since you were sitting on his lap, but now it was clear that it was by his own doing that he was getting hard. You wiggle in his lap just to give him a little bit of sensation and squeeze your eyes shut when he groans in your ear, beginning to feel impossibly hot and wanting to remove a few articles of clothing to help yourself.

“Atsushi…” You whisper, his hands slowly sliding up your stomach and stopping on your breasts. “Exactly what do you think you’re doing?”

“I want to feel good.” He murmurs in your ear, kissing a sensitive spot on your neck; when you let out a noise of approval he begins to suck on said spot, leaving a red mark that was going to into a bruise in a matter of minutes. He continues to kiss along your neck, slowly pushing down the sides of your shirt to give him access to even more of your beautiful skin; you let out happy moans as you want him to continue, knowing that positive reinforcement would get him to continue on until your throat was hoarse.

You would’ve loved a few more hours of foreplay but you know he’s pressed for time, and can feel that he’s growing antsier the more your ass pushes against his crotch. When his lips pull away from your neck you’re slightly disappointed, but don’t have the time to complain that he should continue as he urges you with his hands to turn around. Your brain is still fuzzy from his actions before and you move a bit too slow for his liking, to which he just moves you himself; he has you straddle him, the dress you’re wearing riding up to the point where he could see most of your thighs.

“I need you.” He mumbles, leaning down to give you a hungry kiss, one that’s begging for more. His tongue runs along your lower lip, the sweet-salty taste entering your mouth along with said appendage. Your eyes slide closed and you can feel yourself giving in, leaning closer to him and pressing your chest hard against his as you feel like you just can’t get close enough.

“Fine.” You whisper out finally, pulling away only to look him in the eyes. “We can do it.”

He says nothing but grabs the condoms out from under his bed while you work on his lower body, rubbing your warmth against him slowly and teasingly to encourage him to quicken his pace. You help him inch his pants part of the way down his body and simply pull his cock out of his boxers, licking your lips as you see how hard he’s become for you; at this point you’re completely ready to have him fuck your brains out, or vice versa as it seems you were going to be the one in charge this time around. He can’t slide the condom down his length quick enough, and when it’s finally on, you waste no time in moving your panties to the side and slowly sliding down on him.

There’s a momentary pause as you both get used to the new feelings invading your body, his length completely filling you up with still some left over; you slowly lower yourself until you take all of him in, with Murasakibara letting out a deep groan of approval at how tightly you’re wrapped around his entire throbbing length. The moment of peace doesn’t last long, though, as his need for you grows more desperate as the time ticks by; his fingers dig into your thigh and he bucks his hips up, opening his eyes for a split second and giving you a lusty stare before you begin to act.

You do most of the work as you move up and down on him, though he won’t let you go slow, grabbing your hips and thrusting into you if you weren’t going as fast as he liked. It was clear that he needed you, badly, and the mere feeling of being wanted was enough to get you even higher on the pleasure scale, helping him to set the pace that would satisfy both of your needs without wearing you out too early. He mumbles and groans happily at the sensation of you bouncing on top of him, wishing his bed wasn’t in the way so he could lean back, pull down the rest of your dress, and enjoy the view.

‘Next time.’ He thinks to himself as he pulls you close to him. Next time he would get you fully undressed, and he’d pay attention to every part of your body, he’d savor every single moment he could without and engrave them into his memory just in case he didn’t get to be alone with you again for another long period of time.

His sensitivity to your warmth pushes him close to the edge before he knows it, sweat sliding down his forehead as he wishes he had at least removed his shirt; when he opens his eyes he sees that yours are closed, and that your hands are on his shoulders to help give you leverage. Deciding it was finally time for him to be the one to finish you off, his arm wraps around you and pulls you to his chest, your hands leave his shoulders and instead tangling themselves in his hair. He places his chin on your shoulder, momentarily glancing down to get the nice view of your ass before he begins to thrust deep inside of you, trying to hold off his own release until he feels that he’s satisfied you enough.

When you come undone around him he’s instantly aware, cursing under his breath as his own release soon follows; you give him a sweet kiss as you both ride out your orgasms, making it very clear that you had enjoyed the time spent with him even if it had seemed a bit rushed. He pulls out of you and doesn’t feel like moving for a few seconds, knowing that he had to or else the condom would make a mess and you’d have something else to scold him for. He slides it off and tosses it into the trash can, fixing his pants and sitting on the edge of his bed as he waits for you to come out of the bathroom after cleaning yourself up.

When you do, you look just as godly as you had before, joining him on the bed and leaning your head against his arm.

“I love you.” Murasakibara states, turning his head to lean down and kiss you; that was how you were supposed to show appreciation, right? He was still embarrassed about saying ‘I love you’ but if he could show you this much affection, then the least he could do was let you know how much you meant to him.

“I love you, too, Atsushi.” You beam up at him, arm hooking with his as you both continue to watch the movie displayed on TV until his parents were finally home.


End file.
